Electronic components such as semiconductor chips have been required to be highly integrated recently, and thus, for example, a plurality of semiconductor chips are bonded via adhesive layers to form a semiconductor chip laminate.
Such a semiconductor chip laminate is produced by the following methods: a method including applying an adhesive to one surface of one semiconductor chip, laminating the other semiconductor chip via the adhesive, and then curing the adhesive; and a method including holding semiconductor chips with a predetermined gap, injecting an adhesive into the gap, and curing the adhesive.
However, upon curing the uncured adhesive in the production of the semiconductor chip laminate, a liquid portion in the adhesive unfortunately leaks from the adhesive, that is, a bleeding phenomenon occurs. When the bleeding phenomenon occurs, the semiconductor chip is stained with the liquid portion bleeding from the adhesive to deteriorate the reliability of the semiconductor chip laminate.
In order to solve such a problem, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses an adhesive containing an epoxy compound with a number average molecular weight of 600 to 1000 used for bonding a plurality of semiconductor chips. According to Patent Document 1, the adhesive can prevent the occurrence of the bleeding phenomenon upon producing a semiconductor chip laminate.
Increasingly smaller semiconductor chips have been required recently, and thus, thinner semiconductor chips are produced. Such thinner semiconductor chips are required to have higher preventability of the bleeding phenomenon in addition to good coatability. However, the adhesive disclosed in Patent Document 1 cannot sufficiently prevent the bleeding phenomenon upon being used for laminating the thinner semiconductor chips; therefore, an adhesive having higher preventability of the occurrence of the bleeding phenomenon is desired.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Kohyo Publication No. 2001-178342 (JP-T 2001-178342)